Crazy Of Exo Members EXO Couple
by Oh Kin Ah
Summary: Kegilaan member EXO saat liburan -GAJE, All EXO member, OOC, Pembunuh mental (LAH?)


**Title : Crazy Of Exo Members / EXO Couple**

**Main Cast : All EXO Member**

**- HunHan**

**- BaekYeol**

**- KaiD.O**

**- SuLay**

**- TaoRis**

**- XiuChen**

**Genre : find it by your self XD**

**A/N : Demi HunHan FF ini punya saya!**

**Warning : YAOI / Boy X Boy / gaje / failed *Author Labil***

**If don't like this genre don't read! Please ..**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sekumpulan manusia kece badaii sedang menikmati liburan mereka yang dipimpin oleh 2 orang leader yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kontras, yang satu kekurangan gizi hingga menjadi cebol dan yang satunya seperti kelebihan gizi sampai-sampai membuat tingginya bak tiang listrik berjalan.

Terdapat 10 member lagi, 2 member yang biasa dipanggil eomma sedang asik bermain berdua dengan panci cs. Seperti tak ingin diganggu, mereka sedang berexperimen untuk membuat masakan baru yang entahlah enak atau tidak toh apapun rasanya semua member harus ikhlas memakannya jika tak mau duo eomma yang sering duet maut ini berhenti mendonaturkan diri mereka menjadi sukarelawan untuk memberi asupan gizi untuk mereka.

Dua happy virus sedang menjalankan kebiasaan mereka yaitu berteriak-teriak gaje tapi sih kalo diperhatikan dengan baik-baik sebenarnya yang satu sedang berlatih beatbox yang satu sedang berlatih suara nada tingginya, kalian bisa bayangkan kan? Bagaimana jadinya kalau sang main vokal EXO K ini bernyanyi diatas panggung suaranya semenggelegar apa? Dan ini ia lakukan ditengah-tengah liburan, mengganggu!

"YA! Byun Baekhyun kau bisa tidak, gausah latihan bernyanyi didorm?! Kau mau buat telinga kita budek, lalu kita dicap sebagai grub dengan member yang telinganya bermasalah, lalu lalu semua exotics meninggalkan kita? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" teriak sang leader EXO K yang berkulit putih #belum tentu bersih lho ya# itu, Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho dengan lebaynya.

#author : tenang~ oppa aku masih setia kok jadi exotic kalaupun kalian budek

EXO : *nangis bareng-bareng*

author : lumayan aer matanya bisa buat mandi sebulan ngirit aer lagi bulan kemarou! *kaburrrrrr*#

"ahh~ hyung kenapa Cuma aku aja yang diomelin? Chanyeol juga tuh!" Baekhyun protes pasalnya yang berisik ga cuma dia tapi malah Cuma dia yang diomelin sama gradien EXO itu

#Suho : woy thor itu bukan Gradien! Guardian!, Author : bacot lu ah kalo disini lu jadinya gradien, arra? *dibakar Lay*#

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Kau juga berhenti beatboxing seperti itu!" yang diomeli malah menunduk, sedangkan namja yang 11 12 ukuran badannya sama anak SD malah terkikik berhasil ngebuat member berbadan tiang itu diomeli laeder berparas borju #emang apa?#plakk.

Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun err... pervert!

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kenapa menatapku begitu?" Baekhyun yang takut pun mundur teratur merasakan aura yang sama seperti Sehun keluar dari Chanyeol. Kemudian ia akhirnya ngibrit kedapur menghindari fikiran pervert Chanyeol.

"YA! Baekhyun kau harus membayar ini, kau takkan bisa bebas nanti malam!" Chanyeol berteriak menyeringai kearah Baekhyun yang telah lari dari hadapannya menuju dapur.

dapur

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU BERANI!" teriakkan siapa itu? Baekhyun? D.O? Lay? Tetot salah itu teriakkan sang namja cantik bernama Luhan.

"aihh kau lucu sekali hyung. Ayolah chagii jangan seperti itu" rayu namja bertubuh lebih tinggi dari yang ada didapur. Terus mendekati Luhan sambil menyeringai hebat kalau ditanya soal ke-pervert-an ayo belajar pada maknae ini! Kalian pasti tau kan siapa dia?

#readers : gatau thor siapa sih?

author : masa sih? Itulohh calon pendamping hidup author! *dirajang Luhan*#

"TIDAK, MENJAUH DARI SANA!"

Tiba-tiba ditengah suasana yang sudah sangat ramai itu, Baekhyun datang dengan berlari-larian sambil megangin celana pendeknya yang kedodoran #plakk.

"ehh hyung kau kenapa?" tanya D.O lembut.

"HYUNG!" suara bass itu kembali terdengar disemua penjuru dorm.

"Luhan ge kau sedang apa ketakutan begitu?" tanya Baekhyun yang kaget saat ia mau ngumpet dari kejaran Chanyeol disamping kulkas tau-tau kulkas itu sudah berpenghuni #luhan : emang lu kira gw setan apa?

author : *nyengir kuda*#

"lagi ngumpet dari kepervertannya Sehun" jawab Luhan polos ditengah teriakkannya.

"ehh? Sama aku juga ge" Baekhyun berbinar-binar dapat menemukan teman satu nasibnya.

"mwo? Hahhhh kita sama" Luhan pun ikut kegirangan. Mereka akhirnya berpelukan layaknya teletubies sambil cipika-cipiki. Sehun yang mendapati Luhan sedikit lengah langsung ikutan berpelukan dengan namja yang bertubuh kurang gizi ini. Saat Luhan tersadar, ia langsung berteriak gaje.

"YYAAAA! OH SEHUN JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN!" Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terbentur ke meja makan dan mengeluarkan darah seember *lebay mode on*

"ya! Hyung kau kan tak perlu mendorongku begitu!" Sehun protes sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yeng habis ciuman dengan meja makan.

"Byun Baekkie hyung~ kau disana kan?" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Sehun "hahh benar kau disana!" ujar Chanyeol sumringah sebelum akhirnya kepervertannya menguasai dirinya lagi.

"YA! PERGI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun histeris

"hyungiee~~ kau kan sudah buat aku dimarahi Suho hyung jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab" ujar Chanyeol merengek manja.

"Baby Han kau juga tidak boleh begitu cepat kemari baby~~" Sehun pun ikut merajuk bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan kedua uke yang sudah menggigil hebat akibat ulah seme mereka mencari-cari barang yang dapat dilempari kearah seme mereka yang selalu berfikiran pervert itu.

Dan pandangan mereka jatuh pada benda berbentuk lonjong berwarna oren kecoklatan. Mata mereka membulat selanjutnya benda-benda itu melayang kearah seme mereka. Sudah tak jelas Luhan melempari benda itu kesiapa begitupula Baekhyun.

"ya ini amis sekali hyung!" rengek Sehun Luhan terkikik menang.

"rasakan!" mereka melempari benda itu lagi.

Benda apa ya itu?

Mau tau?

Banget atau aja?

Ihh readers kepo banget si!

#dibakar readers#

"rasakan telur-telur ini Sehunniee~" teriak Luhan. Yak benda itu adalah telur muehehehe

#*ketawa setan* EXO : thor muka lu emang mirip setan!

Author : *mewek se-bak*#

"wahh hyung disaat-saat beginipun kau masih memanggil namaku dengan manja aku terharu" ungkap Sehun

#author : sini-sini mewek bareng author*ditabok Luhan*#

D.O dan Lay memberikan ekspresi 0_0 nya D.O melihat 2 couple sensasional itu bertengkar hebat, sebelum akhirnya...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA..." seseorang berteriak lebay sampai menggelegarkan dorm.

"ada apa Tao?" –Lay

"Waeyo Tao?" –Xiumin

"Ada apa denganmu?" –Suho

Ternyata orang yang berteriak tadi itu baby pandanya Kris, si Tao

"i..iitu..." Tao gelagapan sambil menunjuk arah monitor laptop Kris, semua member yang bingung langsung menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah tak terkecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berbau amis karna dilempari telur oleh uke mereka. Semuanya pun menoleh dan melongok kearah monitor sang leader EXO M itu

"UWWAAAA" beberapa dari mereka berteriak lebay dan beberapa lagi terperangah hingga tak mampu berkata-kata entahlah antara kagum atau jijik.

Chen, Suho, Xiumin, Lay, dan D.O langsung menghampiri Tao yang terpelanting kesudut dorm akibat gempa yang maha dahsyat yang melanda dorm #author : padahal itukan gara-gara lu juga nda!, Tao : nyengir gaje#

Sebagian masih saja tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka liat, tak menyangka ternyata salah satu Leader mereka itu begitu...

"hyung dapat ini darimana?" tanya sehun

"suju hyungdeul ya?" Kai nampak kegirangan

"hyung bagi aku ya?" seru Chanyeol

"YA! KRIS HYUNG KAU NGAPAIN NONTON YADONG DARIMANA DAPAT VIDEO ITU? DARI EUNHYUK HYUNG?" Suho berteriak-teriak kearah Kris karna prihatin dengan keadaan Tao setelah mendapati Kris sedang nonton yadong kharismanya jatuh telak dimata Suho.

"DAN KALIAN SIAPA YANG BERANI NONTON ITU LAGI AKAN KU SURUH KALIAN TIDUR DIBALKON DORM!" teriaknya lagi makin menggelegarr dibantu dengan nada tingginya Chen.

Semua member langsung diam mendengar duo vocal itu mulai duet maut. Tapi keevilan sang maknae sama sekali tak terganggu setelah melihat sang Leader berteriak-teriak gaje. Ia langsung melirik ke arah Luhan dan kembali menyeringai setelah mendapat hidayah dari video yadong Kris.

"Baby han~~" panggilnya menyeringai

Chanyeol yang mendapati teman seperjuangannya sudah mulai lagi langsung ikut-ikutan memanggil ukenya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menurutnya sexy

#author : emang seksi kok Yeol *pingsan*#

"Baekkie hyung~~~" panggilnya tak kalah dengan seringaian Sehun dalam hati ia mewek hebat. Kenapa? Karna setelah bertahun-tahun berguru soal kepervertan bersama member sujudeul akhirnya ia sekarang sudah lihai bertingkah pervert. Kalo Sehun Kepervertan itu mengalir indah dijiwa dan raganya jadi ga perlu berguru lagi dengan siapapun juga.

"WAAAAA .." mereka mulai teriak lagi dan berlari keliling-liling dorm menubruk siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya

"YA! Luhan Baekhyun apa yang kalian lakukan pada Baby Tao ku?!" Kris marah dengan suara ngebassnya yang ngalahin suara ngebassnya Chanyeol setelah melihat didi kesayangannya di tabrak Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"gege, jangan mendekat!" teriak Tao ketika Kris mendekatinya takutnya ia juga jadi ikutan pervert kaya Sehun dan Chanyeol dia kan juga abis liat yadong tadi.

"Baby panda~~ kenapa begitu?" benar saja dugaan Tao sekarang Kris sedang menyeringai hebat sambil memanggilnya penuh kemesraan

"HUWWAA!" Tao langsung ngibrit lari kekamar

Dok..dok...dok..

"Baby panda buka pintunya dong chagii"

"OGAH! GEGE PERGI SONO!" teriak Tao ngelewati titik oktaf tertingginya Chen

Kris menghela nafas kecewa, gagal dari kedua dongsaengnya yang masih saja berkejar-kejaran dengan uke mereka.

"ya, hyung kalah dari kami" ejek Chanyeol berhenti sejenak hanya untuk meledeki Kris yang katanya paling bersinar Kharismanya

#author : wauohhhhhhhhh ampe silau!

Kris : *sembur author pake api naganya*

Author : *gosong*#

"hyung payah!" cibir Sehun

PLETAK ..

Tangan jumbo milik Kris mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun kedua dongsaengnya itu, kedua orang itu pun langsung meringis dan mengelus-elus kepala mereka.

"ya! Kalian bau amis pergi mandi sana" perintah Kris tentu saja mereka tak mendengarkan hyungnya itu. Mereka kembali mengejar kedua ukenya yang masih ketakutan dengan seringaian kedua seme mereka.

"ANIYO..." teriak keduanya mereka kira kedua manusia itu sudah normal.

#Sehun : thor emang gw sebelumnya ga normal apa?

Author : ga kok thehunnie kamu normal yang ga normal itu si tiang pager itu

Chanyeol : WHATT? Thor lu bosen idup yak?

author : *ngacir*

Sehun : *malu-malu abis dipuji author*

Chanyeol : *happ*nangkep author*nendang author keneraka *

author : huweeeeeeeeeee :""""((((#

"MUNDUR KAU CADELLL!"

"EGGYEOL MENJAUH DARI SANA!"

Begitulah teriakkan uke-uke yang takut akan tingkah mesum para seme mereka.

Acara lari-larian dan kejar-kejaran itupun akhirnya berlangsung dengan khidmat lagi. Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dengan gaya putra keraton Jogja kalo Sehun ngejar Luhan dengan gaya Putra keraton Solo. #readers : apa bedanya?#

Bau amis yang tak tertahankan akhirnya mengisi seisi dorm dengan menyengat. Sisa member lainnya cuma ngeliatin dengan tampang pongo melihat dua couple itu kembali lari-larian membuat semua barang barang jatuh-jatuhan

BRAKKK - suara adzan #plakk suara meja ruang tengah jatuh

PRANGGGG – vas bunga jatuh

GDEBUKK – Xiumin jatuh

"Ya! Kalian! haduhh pantatku sakit" ringis Xiumin sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terbentur lantai besi #plakkk# lantai kaca #ehh?# Salah lagi lantai ubin, dibantu Chen.

#author : modus banget lu Chen!

Chen : yarin author enpy tuh!

Author : sialan nih bocah #

"DIAMMMMMMM!" teriak Sang Gradien Suho. Semua sontak diam ga bergerak sama sekali

#author : busehh nih bocah pada napes kaga yak? *Megang dada satu-satu kecuali Tao repot musti ndobrak pintu dulu!*

EXO : AUTHORRRRRRRRRR MODUS BANGET LU THOR!

Author : pcuahpcuah ga usah banjirin muka imut gw juga kaliiii

EXO : *pongo* semenit kemudian * huweeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk *muntah massal*

Bisa kebayangkan gimana penuhnya tuh kamar mandi diisi 11 member tampan yang hoby muntah, sekali lagi Tao ga diajak ya?

Tao : *pundung*#

"PARK CHANYEOL OH SE HOON KALIAN MANDI! SETELAH ITU BERESKAN KEKACAUAN INI" teriak Suho lagi-lagi membuat gempa 9.9 skala richter

"Sehun Sehun itu si Gradien emang ga sakit ya tereak-tereak gitu" bisik Chanyeol dengan sepelan mungkin

"he'eh aneh!"

"YA KALIAN MASIH MAU MELAWAN KU?! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU GRADIEN!" teriaknya lagi

"jangan lupa bersihkan juga yang didapur bekas telur-telur yang kalian pecahkan tadi!" seru Lay memberanikan diri

"hahh yang didapur juga? Itu mah suruh ni aja nih uke-uke" protes Sehun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang udah lega duduk disebelah Kris diatas sofa ruang tengah yang lagi meratapi nasibnya.

"YA JANGAN PROTES LAGI! CEPAT KERJAKAN!" teriaknya lagi ga kalah menggelegar

Akhirnya Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan malas membersihkan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat. Kedua uke mereka menatap seme mereka dengan tatapan menang.

"rasakan!" cibir keduanya setelah ditenangkan Chen, Xiumin, Lay karna shock yang hebat *lebay*. Suho mengamati pekerjaan Sehun dan Chanyeol agar mereka tak kabur lagi. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba kabur.

#author : Masa takut ama yang boncel-boncel payah lu pada badan doang kaya tiang masa ama bonsai gitu takut *dideathglare Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun*

*Ngilang minjem teleportnya Kai sebelum dikirim keneraka lagi*ehh iya Kai kemana ya?#

"ahh...emhh..shhh... faasssssssterr k... kh...kaihh"

"saranghe hyung... ahh... terus lah mendesah... kau sexy sekali hyung..."

"phelanhh.. pe...hh.. lanhh... appohhhh"

"ne hyung aku akan lebih lembut "

"hhh... ah... ermmm...shhh"

Begitulah sayup-sayup yang terdengar dari kamar KaiD.O. semua member bergidik ngeri mendengar desahan yang mereka yakini keluar dari bibir D.O dan Kai.

"aishh hyung kkamjong malah sudah duluan dengan D.O hyung" seru Sehun sedikit berbisik

"kita kalah dari si item itu!" seru Chanyeol balik

"hihhhhh" semua member mundur perlahan dari pintu yang bertuliskan KaiD.O room

"HEII CEPAT LANJUTKAN!" Suho kembali mengomeli Chanyeol Dan Sehun

"ne hyung galak banget sih " cibir Sehun

"MWO? Kau bilang aku apa? Galak?" kalau saja Lay ga nahan Suho pasti dia sudah kembali khotbah panjang yang bikin jengah telinga heran deh Lay kok betah ya?

"sudahlah jangan teriak-teriak terus nanti tenggorokanmu sakit joonmyunniee~~" Lay berusaha menenangkan dengan panggilan mesra. Dan akhirnya sang gradien itu pun tenang, kembali mengamati pekerjaan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Bagaimana kabar Tao si panda wushu itu, ternyata dia udah terlelap tidur dilantai

#tidur apa pingsan?# meninggalkan sang leader dengan kekuatan kharisma yang teramat sangat #author mimisan# itu meratapi keadaannya yang memprihatinkan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan? Mereka sedang maen kartu uno dengan gambar chibi maruko chan disetiap kartunya #bagi-bagi pengalaman tadi abis maen uno disekolah muehehe# bareng XiuChen couple.

Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malam mereka? Gajadi, udah dapurnya kacau balau ntuh panci cs. Udah kaga tau pada ada dimana, telornya udah pada dipecahin Baekhyun dan Luhan tadi ampe berkilo-kilo, sayurannya udah pada jatoh-jatohan trus diinjek-injek HunHan dan BaekYeol couple saat acara lari-larian, sang eomma pun sedang menenangkan appa EXO K, eomma yang satunya? Udahlah dia ga usah ditanya pokoknya dia lagi enyakkk nyakk nyakk nyakk ...

Akhirnya hari liburan ini mereka lewati dengan kekacauan luar biasa yang dibuat oleh segenlintir orang yang sebenernya si kece tapi kalo kaya gini kecenya ilang ahh

#author : *kaburrrr takut dilempar bocah-bocah EXO ke tempat yang lebih serem dari neraka*#readers : emang ada?#author : *ngangkat bahu sambil geleng-geleng ala Xiumin*#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Huahh selese juga capek deh gw nulis nihh epep...

EXO : jadi lu ga ikhlas bikin FF kita thor ? oke luh guweh endhh

Author : yaelah gitu aja marah lagi lu ngapa jadi alay banget gitu

EXO : *nunjuk Lay*

Lay : *mojok*

Author : ya ampyun Lay sinih ama author aja

Lay : OGAHHHH

Author :behhh sombong gila luh Lay gw kaga jadiin Cast lagi luhhh!

Lay : botdho masih banyak Author laen wee

Author : *pundung*

Mau minta maaf ama member EXO yang udah dinistakan oleh author nista ini *nangis dipelukan Sehun*digampar Luhan*

#author : huaaaaaaaa kdrt!

Luhan : *bodo amat*

Author : *nangis dipojokan*#

Maap buat :

-Suho yang author bikin hobby bgd tereak-tereakkan dan author bilang gradien yang artinya miring dalam kata lain author ngatain Suho itu miring alias gila L

#Suho : WHATSSS? Lu pengen gw mutilasi ya thor?

Author : dasar cakep-cakep bego masa gradien aja gatau! *bisik-bisik*

Suho : AUTHORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Author : hehe miann *lari terseok-seok*

-Kris karna author buat nonton yadong L

#Kris : Gapapa thor sering-sering aja

Author : 0_0#

-YeolHun yang author buat pervert *kenyataan sih*sungkem*

-BaekHan yang kaya anak kecil #emang sih faktor muka yang kelewatan imut#muehehe mimisan lagi#

-KaiD.O yang author bikin melakukan 'this and that'

#Kai : wehh thor lu bikin lagi juga gweh terimahh dengan lapang dadahh

Author + D.O : 0_0#

-XiuChenLay yang dialek ehh dialognya dikit

-Tao yang ga muncul-muncul lagi di FF ni

-And the last buat oppa sujudeul yang dinistakan oleh author *dikejar-kejar ELF*

Akhir kata ...

Sekian dan terima kasihh jangan lupa RCL yang terakhir itu percakapan Author sama member EXO kemaren waktu Author nginep di dormnya EXO *mupeng*

Readers : ngarep bangedhh lu thorr!

Yasuholahhhh phai phai (^_^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END LAGI**

**Ini FF Comedy pertama dan satu-satunya yang author punya, mengandalkan selera humor author yang pas-pas-an jadi hasilnya kaya gini deh #pundung**

**Ini pernah di post di-FB okeyy, (perasaan gue ngomong gini mulu dah -_-)**

**Karena memang pada faktanya semua FF karya author udah dipost-post-in di FB jadi.. ya begitu deh #lah?**

**Karena (lagi? Hehe) author belum semedi belom dapet hidayah buat bikin FF baru -_- #tawanista**

**Yaudinlah pai~pai~**


End file.
